


The Double Life

by jadesc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesc/pseuds/jadesc
Summary: ―――――――――――――――――――――What if Harry Potter was in fact, Harry... Snape?―――――――――――――――――――――This story is about:¤ Letter sent from Lily to his son Harry―――――――――――――――――――――
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Double Life

―――――――――――――――――――――――――

**_August 31st, 1980_ **

**_To be received on August 31st, 1998_ **

_To my wonderful Harry,_

_I'm writing you this letter with the fear that I may not be alive on your 18th birthday. You are currently one month old and you are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. With your jet black hair and your sparkling green eyes. I have never been more proud to have created such a wonderful thing._

_Unfortunately, you came at a moment of great darkness. We are currently at war with this darkness and I am a part of that war. My husband James Potter and I are fighting on the light side for a great wizard called Dumbledore, you will probably have heard of him by now. Our army is called the Order of the Phoenix. We gave our lives for the cause and I hope that one day, it will be worth something._

_Harry, my beautiful son, I wished this letter could only be a way to express all the love I have for you. Sadly, I write to reveal an important and terrible secret. A secret, that could alter your view of me. For most of my life, I have lived a double life, a life that most would deem shameful. No regret fills my soul though, because I could not have lived otherwise._

_I have loved two men._

_The first being my husband, James, and the second my best friend and lover, Severus Snape. I could never bring myself to tell James the truth, in fear of losing him. I knew that he despised Severus for the simple fact that he was a Slytherin talking to me. You see, Severus and I were good friends during our Hogwarts years, and James and his friends made it a point to make fun of him._

_I loved Severus so much, but in his late years at Hogwarts, he became a Death Eater. He didn't have a choice and the only way to protect me was to pretend he hated me. We still saw each other in secret though. Eventually, friendship became more much much more._

_It brings me to my relationship with James. Despite his arrogance and his constant bullying of other Slytherins, he was really kind and sweet to me. So, seeing the perspective of comfort, protection, and family, a thing impossible to have with Severus, I slowly fell in love with him. I knew it was wrong, but living in these dark times I found myself seeking comfort and validation as much as a could._

_Despite my growing affection for James, I never stopped seeing my secret Slytherin. This leads to an important detail I never told anyone, even Severus Snape. When I gave birth to you and I saw your black hair, my heart stopped._

_I knew you were his..._

_I know it's a lot to take in and you are probably really mad at me for keeping this secret for so long, and for my dishonesty in regards to James. But I hope you can someday forgive me for my weakness. Take from it what you want, but I hope you try and reach him. I'm sure knowing he has a child would bring some light into his life. A thing so important when you spend so much time in the dark._

_I wished I could have told you in person. I love you with all my heart Harry... Snape. I hope you have a good life and you grow up to be a fantastic wizard._

_I send you all the love in the world,_

_Your mother, Lily Evans_

―――――――――――――――――――――――――

Harry closed the letter, his eyes fixing the emptiness...

―――――――――――――――――――――――――

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: I hope you enjoy it! It is my first story ever and I'm not even a native speaker so bear with me if you see any mistake! And don't be afraid to point those out, I'm constantly trying to improve {being a Slytherin and all} and I'm really open to constructive criticism! I hope you have a nice day <3


End file.
